This invention relates generally to human eye testing devices, and more particularly to those types of devices that are especially adapted to test the visual field of humans.
Many visual field testing devices have been marketed or proposed in the literature. Four such devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,025,755--Koetting (1962); 3,837,734--Regan (1974); 3,982,828--Woolf (1976); and 4,063,807--Gelius et al (1977). Commercially available equipment predominantly tends to be highly automatic, expensive, uncomfortable for the patient and beyond the ability for an opthalmologist or other practitioner to make sure the test is proceeding as desired.
Therefore, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a visual field testing device that is economical, convenient and quick to use yet is also reliable and enables accurate diagnosis of any visual field problems, thereby increasing the frequency of a visual field testing of patients by private practitioners and thus improving eye care.